Filling elements having an insert that acts as a gas barrier and/or a swirl body for the filling material are known. Such inserts are typically located in the liquid channel in the direction of flow of the filling material upstream of the valve seat of the liquid valve. These improve the filling material flow when the liquid valve is open or during the filling phase. In known filling elements, the insert moves with the liquid valve when the latter opens and closes.